The Red Reaper
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: This is to anyone who wants to write a story, but can't come up with a character. Feel free to use Jacob, so long as you either review or message me about it. Also, I will not be writing a story with Jacob for the foreseeable future.


-Name: Lumen Vesperam.

-Alias: Fox/Death.

-Age: 15.

-Species: Mutant.

-Appearance;

*Eyes: Crimson, and glow when using his powers. He has a scar to the side of his left eye.

*Hair: Black.

*Skin: Tan, with multiple scars across his body.

*Body: Swimmers build.

-Clothing;

*Costume;

+Fox: Blood red ankle length coat with a hood and nine tails that split off at his waist, matching pants, blood red body armor, gloves, and red combat shoes. His belt, gloves, and chest all have a black X on them.

+Death: Completely black version of his Fox costume, but without the tails, and a skull mask.

+Both of his outfits hide an exoskeleton that enhances his strength and speed, as well as being bullet proof. There are also containers on his forearms, and lower legs, that hold his throwing knives.

*Public clothing: Typically wears what is considered "goth", but does it to make people underestimate him, and because he likes black and red.

-Personality: Calm, playful, patient, understanding, analytical, joking, and stubborn.

-Likes: Books, games, the night sky, food, tea, patience, learning, winter, spring, autumn, and equality.

-Dislikes: Arrogance, discrimination, bullying, summer, coffee, ignorance, pointless violence, and cruelty.

-Mutation;

*Enhanced Processing: Jacob is able to process information faster than even Cerebro, and can even work out EXACTLY how to target an opponent.

*Telekinesis: Jacob can lift items with his mind. The heavier the item, the more concentration needed. He can also use this to fly.

*Telepathy: He can read the minds of anyone who has less mental strength than him, and can even manipulate their memories of him.

*Energy Manipulation: Jacob can create energy blasts, and even set traps he can trigger on command.

*Power Assimilation: Jacob can, with very limited skill, copy the powers of other mutants. However, this drains him immensely, and can only do it once to a specific power.

-Equipment;

+Fox;

*Throwing knives with special effects such as explosives and gas.

*Goggles that have different views he can access.

*Guns that fire concentrated energy.

+Death;

*Scythe that is made of sharpened Vibranium, it is able to take hits from Wolverine's claws without a scratch.

*Skull mask that is highly durable, and has multiple viewing modes.

*More throwing knives like his other costume.

-Skills;

*Extreme intelligence: Jacob has an IQ that rivals Stephen Hawking, and is a mechanical genius, helping to design Scott's visor.

*Martial Arts: Jacob has been taught by Logan in different forms of martial arts, and has gotten very proficient in them.

*Stealth: He is able to sneak past almost anyone.

*Multi Lingual: Jacob has learned many different languages, such as French, German, English, Romanian, Spanish, Italian, and some Native Dialects. He can also read many more.

-Relations;

+Allies;

*Jean: The two practically grew up together in The Xavier Institute, and have both developed crushes on each other.

*Charles/Professor Xavier: Views the man as a father, and enjoys playing chess with him.

*Scott: Hopes that he gets past his crush on Jean, as he does respect his skills and leadership.

*Logan: Trains with him in martial arts, and practices his stealth techniques on him. Jacob respects the man, and regularly asks for his advice.

*Kurt: Wants to help him get over his self confidence issues concerning his appearance, and thinks that his powers are unique.

+Enemies;

*Apocalypse: Has an unknown connection with the Original Mutant, but can't understand it.

*Erik/Magneto: Sympathises with him and the rest of the Brotherhood, but believes that they are going to far in their methods.

*Raven/Mystique: Respects her as both a teacher and a Mutant, but disagrees with her methods.

-Biography: Being raised on the streets with no memory, Jacob was forced to survive on his own for 8 years in Manhattan using his powers, before Professor Xavier managed to find him. He was the first student at Xavier University, watching as other students came in. Jean came soon after him, and the two bonded over being the only children in the school. Soon, he went to Bayville Academy, where his life became truly hectic.


End file.
